Il Bottone
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Yamamoto, kancing, dan perilaku Hibari yang tak bisa ditebak layaknya pergerakan Sang Awan. Hanya satu hal, namun bolehkah delusi ini melambungkan harapnya? —8018. Alternate-Timeline. Inspired by gyucchi's. R&R?


**WARNING: **_Light_** BL**, _centered-alignment_ yang disengaja. Romansa tersirat mengenai pasangan **8018**. Karya pertama di fandom ini, jadi maaf kalau tidak berkenan T_T

**NOTE**: Hanya fic **eksperimental** (lagi-lagi). Dibuat berdasarkan saran seorang author yang saya sebutkan namanya di bawah, dia berkata format seperti ini lebih menyenangkan untuk _drabble_...?** Alternate timeline**, setting saat kelulusan Tsuna dan kawan-kawan. Terakhir: _don't like, don't read!_

* * *

"**Il Bottone"** by DeBeilschmidt.

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** © Amano Akira. _No profit nor money created from this work._

_Special thanks for _**gyucchi**_**.**_

* * *

Yang ia benci adalah kerumunan.

Selalu seperti itu. Contohnya….

—yang ada di hadapannya.

.

Hanya tawa tipis tergaris di wajahnya dengan ekspresi miris.

Herbivora yang berkerumun—pemandangan familiar sepanjang mata memandang. Ah, hanya saja kali ini lebih banyak.

_Ada apa ini?_

(Baru setahun semenjak kelulusannya dan ia sudah bingung dengan tingkah para herbivora itu?)

Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Anak-anak dengan jas yang setahun lalu masih ia kenakan.

Berkerumun. Berkerumun, berkerumun, dan berkerumun.

Membuatnya kesal.

.

Padahal ini adalah hari kelulusan.

.

"Minggir kalian."

Saat dirinya mengatakan hal itu, tersirat kemarahan dan rasa sebal. Semua gadis yang semula mengerumuni si herbivora bodoh itu—ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Takeshi Yamamoto?—mendadak ketakutan dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Takut, pada sosok seorang Kyoya Hibari.

(Semua jeritan _'Yamamoto-kun berikan kancing seragammu!' _atau _'Yamamoto ayo berfoto bersama untuk terakhir kali!'_ membuat darahnya menggelegak.)

_Imbisil berisik_, serapah tersebut disimpannya di dalam hati. Tonfa sudah siaga di kedua tangan, mangsa sudah ada di hadapan.

Namun, yang ia dapatkan adalah—

Senyum.

Sebaris gigi putih di balik bibir yang membentuk kurva.

Sebuah sapa.

"Ah, Hibari! Lama tak bertemu, apa kabar—"

Sebelum herbivora itu selesai berkata-kata, sabetan tonfa sudah berayun bersamaan dengan hembusan angin. Kini, berakhir di tenggorokannya.

Aih, aih. Sapaan itu membuat Hibari marah.

"Sudah lulus pun masih berkerumun." _Dasar herbivora. _Ia melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Ahaha, maaf. Mereka hanya ingin kancingku, sepertinya."

.

Sebelum deskriptif alasan tersebut selesai ia bicarakan, sudah terdengar suara kain robek disertai bunyi pelan kancing yang berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya itu memekik, dibumbui bingung dan… _marah?_

Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba. Kedatangan Hibari di acara kelulusan, kata-kata yang mengusir kerumunan, dan tarikan kencang hingga kancing bajunya terlepaskan.

Saat ia meminta jawab, kalimat yang terucap hanya membuat tanya kian membesar, katanya:

"Jangan berkerumun, Herbivora."

Ditambah dengan sebuah cengkeraman pada kerah jas sewarna pasir, keduanya saling bertatap. Mengadu kelabu dengan cokelat, jaraknya tidak kurang dari sepuluh centi.

Yamamoto tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Hibari dari momen ini. Maka ia diam, memilih bungkam ketimbang diberi ancam.

Namun saat ia berekspektasi akan sebuah sanksi, tiada suatu apa yang terjadi.

Kelabu berpisah dengan _hazel._ Tanpa kata, tanpa suara.

Tanpa cela.

Tanpa luka.

Hibari pun membungkuk sesaat, dan—

—pergi.

.

Takeshi Yamamoto ditinggalkannya dengan kebisuan.

Sama sekali tak ada petunjuk mengapa Sang Awan datang dan berlalu begitu saja. Seolah bila ada angin, maka ia hanya sekadar mampir sembari menunggu angin kembali bertiup.

"Haha," tawa pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Senyum miring tersungging di sana.

_Sungguh khas Hibari_.

Ada rasa lega dalam benak Yamamoto saat mengetahui orang itu tak berubah sama sekali.

.

(Sama seperti perasaannya pada Hibari yang tak berubah…?)

.

Tanpa sadar digaruknya belakang kepala yang tak gatal. Dia mengerjap, yang baru saja terjadi serasa bagai mimpi karena hanya terjadi dalam sekejap.

Mendadak, ia teringat sesuatu. Hal kecil nan sepele yang seharusnya ia berikan pada salah satu orang beruntung atau ia simpan sebagai kenang-kenangan; kancing jasnya.

Tetapi sebelum Yamamoto memungut kembali benda kecil tersebut, disadarinya bahwa kancing tersebut sudah tidak ada. Hilang.

Tak nampak sama sekali tanda-tanda dari benda bulat berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Padahal ia yakin, tadi saat Hibari menarik jasnya kuat-kuat, benda itu… jatuh?

"Sebaiknya kucari dulu." Putus Yamamoto.

Desahan napas mengikuti setelahnya.

.

Dalam hijaunya rumput dan cokelatnya tanah, biner kembar itu mencoba menyusur satu demi satu. Detik berlalu, disusul menit—untung saja tanpa _jam_.

Dia sudah menyerah. Kancingnya tidak ada.

Nihil.

_Toh, hanya sebuah kancing_, pikir itu ia ulang dalam benak—bagaikan obat untuk mengobati rasa kecewa. Ia mencoba merelakan kancing yang hanya sebuah. Sekali lagi otaknya memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu sentimentil mengenai seragam yang tak sempurna. Ia bisa membeli kancing lagi, _satu_, walau mengerti bahwa rasanya takkan sama.

Lagipula, ia sudah mendengar suara Tsuna memanggilnya (diikuti gumam sebal pelan dari Gokudera).

Relakan saja. Relakan.

.

"Hei," sapa terdengar dari mulut Yamamoto, mengalihkan Tsuna dan Gokudera dari sebuah percakapan yang membuat mereka terlarut.

"Apa tadi kalian bertemu dengan Hibari?"

"Hibari-_san_?" ulang Tsuna, tak percaya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya. Bagaimana denganmu, Gokudera-_kun_?"

Gokudera menggeleng. "Aku juga tak melihatnya."

Katakanlah Yamamoto ini jahat. Tetapi mengetahui fakta bahwa hanya ia yang ditemui Hibari memercikkan sedikit rasa senang di hatinya. Seperti merasa bahwa ia, _spesial_, katakanlah? Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ada senyum lebar dalam wajahnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum—" kata Gokudera ketus, "—itu membuatmu nampak konyol."

"Maaf, maaf," Yamamoto menyahut ringan, hingga tak nampak sebagai permintaan maaf. "Hanya saja aku mengingat bagaimana Hibari datang dan mengusir anak-anak perempuan yang mengerumuniku."

Hanya dengus pelan yang keluar dari Gokudera. Sejurus kemudian, Tsuna tertawa kecil. "I-Itu… sungguh khas Hibari-_san_, bukan?"

"Itu benar!" Cengiran di wajah Yamamoto kian melebar, "Lalu kau harus tahu bagaimana dia masih saja mengacungkan tonfa, lalu—"

—_Menarik jasku hingga kancingnya lepas._

_Dan menunduk, untuk…_

Kata-kata berhenti. Sungguh sangat spontan, seolah ada pecahan ingatan yang menyeruak di kepalanya perlahan. Kini, saat dia mencoba meraih kembali gambaran, barulah Yamamoto sadar ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

Hibari. Menunduk.

Ia pun kemudian melirik kembali ke jasnya, di mana seharusnya ada sebuah kancing terpasang di sana.

(Bolehkah ia berharap?)

.

"Ada apa?"

"Aaah… Tidak, hanya saja aku teringat sesuatu."

.

_Teringat Hibari_, ujarnya dalam hati; sebuah ralat yang diberikan privat hanya untuk diri sendiri. Petunjuk-petunjuk yang ia susun mendadak saja memberikan banyak titik temu.

Hibari.

Kancing.

Tidak ditemukan.

Hibari.

Pergi.

.

(Apakah ini sudah terlambat untuk berharap? Atau memang berharap adalah hal paling benar untuk dilakukan?)

(Atau semua ini hanya kebetulan dan delusinya terlalu besar hingga harapannya melambung?)

.

Semua itu; tak ada yang mengetahui jawabannya.

Selain sebuah kancing kecil—

_(—yang kini berada dalam genggaman Hibari.)_

**-end-**

"_Strong hope is a much greater stimulant of life than any single realized joy could be."  
—Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

**Afterwords: **_Es gibt viel Gefühlen. _Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan saat menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini. Bagaimana pendapat Anda mengenai format seperti ini? Lebih baik? Atau lebih buruk (bila ditilik dari gaya penceritaan saya)? Apakah ini abal? Apakah ini justru mengotori _fandom_ KHRIndo karena tidak bermutu? Kalau benar iya; saya minta maaf ;_; Lain kali akan saya buat yang lebih baik, sungguh, akan segera saya buat yang lebih baik.

Yang jelas, tolong semangati saya untuk karya-karya saya selanjutnya, ya. Semoga bisa segera berkarya lagi di sini. Uh, terlalu banyak ide 8018 yang berlompatan di kepala saya. _Bitte hilft mir..._

**081113—rdb**


End file.
